


Almost Home

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Cuddling, Dworin Week, Frottage, Gifts, Homesickness, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin both wander in search for work. Thorin as a smith, and Dwalin as a sell-axe. The best gift Thorin could get when he visits Ered Luin is for Dwalin to be there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the dworin corner of the fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+dworin+corner+of+the+fandom).



> For the Dworin fans, from the Nwalin corner. I hope you are having a lovely week, and I hope you enjoy this fic.  
> There should be mouseover translations of the khuzdul for your reading pleasure.

The stone of Ered Luin closed around Thorin as he walked into the mountain, familiar after all these years but still not ringing of _home_ in his bones. He doubted it ever would, for him. Still it was far better than the surface and the biting cold of the winter, and he was glad to be back.

There were few Dwarves out in the city, so late on such a cold evening. Thorin did not dally, heading directly to the house where his family lived – Dis and Farli and their children his young niblings. There would be warmth and companionship there. Almost, it would be home. The boots that carried him across so much of the world knew the way to the house. The key that always stayed in his pocket, a reminder that here was some small place that welcomed him, opened the door.

"Dis? Farli?" Thorin did not dare speak too loudly as he entered the house. The children would be in bed at this time of night, and his sisters would not thank him for waking them back up. It would be better to let Fili and Kili be excited for his arrival in the morning, rather than tonight.

Dis was at the table, with books and papers spread around to work on. She smiled, entire face lifting when she saw him. She dropped her quill, standing to reach for him. Thorin dropped his pack and was swept into her hug. He squeezed her back just as tight.

"You're home," she murmured, relief in her tone. "And you're _freezing_." She flicked a bit of ice from his furs, worried as she cupped his chilled cheek in her warm hand.

"I've been colder. I will be fine," Thorin assured her.

"I know, but a sister can worry," Dis chastised. "Are you hungry? The pantry is stocked, even if there are no leftovers tonight..."

"I ate on the road," Thorin assured her. "I just want to rest, and be warm." He could see she'd been going over the finances, carefully marshalling her coin to cover everything that was needed.

He untangled himself from her hug enough to put the purse of his earnings on the table. "It is more silver than anything else," he apologized. It was more than he could make staying here, but it would never be great wealth.

"Everything helps," Dis assured him, taking a step back. "Now come on. Let's heat you some cider and bed you down in front of the fire with Dwalin."

"Dwalin?" Thorin's heart all but skipped a beat. With both of them wandering – Thorin as a smith and Dwalin a sell-axe – they rarely got to see each other.

Dis' smile was far too knowing. "Showed up a few days ago. Go on, I'll bring you the cider." She gave him a shove toward the center of the house. He shoved her shoulder back, but he went.

Dwalin was putting a new log on the fire, the warm light gleaming off his powerful forearms, caressing his broad shoulders. He glanced up at Thorin's entrance, and his gruff face split in a wide grin. He charged at Thorin, who met him half-way. They crashed into each other, cracking foreheads but remembering somehow to keep their happy laughter quiet enough not to wake the children. Dwalin was as big and solid as ever, just the tiniest bit bigger than Thorin. They shoved against each other, feeling the solid strength of each others bodies. He felt good against Thorin, beneath his hands. They were both grabbing and holding, checking that the other was still hale and whole.

Thorin pressed his cold face against the heat of Dwalin's neck, making him hiss a brief curse against living icicles. Dwalin did not pull away, though. Dis laughed at them both when she returned with a small pot of cider to warm over the fire and a pair of mugs for them to drink it out of. Thorin and Dwalin finally broke apart to take them from her, thanking her for them.

"I'll be off to bed now," Dis told them. "So you've got the fire to yourselves as long as you're quiet enough not to wake the children." With that, she was gone.

Thorin and Dwalin rearranged the furs before the fire to be comfortable for two as the cider heated. Dwalin was already in his sleep clothes, and Thorin did not waste time making himself comfortable as well. They sat side by side in the furs, basking in the warmth of the fire and telling the stories of where they'd been since they saw each other last as they drank the cider.

Dwalin took both their mugs and set them aside when they were done. Thorin was warm now, but his core heated further at the look in Dwalin's heavy-browed blue eyes as he shifted closer. His hand came up to cup the side of Thorin's face, blunt fingertips scratching through his short beard. Thorin leaned forward, eager to meet Dwalin in a kiss.

Dwalin's lips were soft on the first gentle kiss, harder when he came back for a second, and the third was a battle between them. They tussled back and forth with lips and tongues and the edges of teeth for a burning moment before they both gentled again – neither of them yielding or taking the upper hand. Both of them were breathing a little hard when they broke. Thorin's hands had clenched in the front of Dwalin's sleep shirt, and he opened them to stroke the power of Dwalin's chest as Dwalin stroked his hair, gently tweaked his braids.

"What does my King desire?" Dwalin breathed, forehead resting against Thorin's.

"I am so tired," Thorin sighed. The long journey and the cold had sapped his energy. It came out far more than that, though. He was weary in his bones. No stone but Erebor would ever be home, and his father could not be found, and his people scrabbled for a living in the spent and broken rock of the Blue Mountains. It wore on him, as constant as water on stone. Maybe Dwalin heard it in his voice, because he wordlessly wrapped his arm around Thorin's waist and pulled him down into the furs to hold him.

"Rest," Dwalin urged him quietly, pulling a heavy fur over them. They lay in a warm tangle of limbs, the best thing Thorin had felt in months. His face was not cold this time when he pressed it into Dwalin's neck – breathing the scent of his skin.

Their hands wandered without intent at first, just the comfort of knowing each other. They felt each other's old familiar scars, the softness and strength of each other's bodies. Their kisses were gentle, Thorin's lips against Dwalin's neck, Dwalin's on Thorin's shoulder and wandering up to his ear. Their hands eventually made their way beneath their clothes to stroke bare skin.

They began to move together as the heat between them built, rutting slowly against each other's bodies. Thorin met Dwalin's mouth in a kiss that was slow and deep and endlessly patient. Dwalin's fingertips traced along the top of Thorin's pants, so very close to the head of his hard cock. Thorin's hips arched up into it on instinct, seeking that touch.

"Let me," Dwalin murmured against Thorin's ear, his voice rough with his own desire. "Rest and let me take care of you."

Thorin nodded his assent with a small groan, and Dwalin rolled him onto his side, cuddled up close behind him. Dwalin reached into his pants to take his cock in hand – his skin rough but his touch sure and gentle. Thorin let his eyes close, just feeling Dwalin's touch. Dwalin shifted behind him, and when Thorin's sleep shirt was rucked up and his pants eased down, it was to feel Dwalin's bare skin against his own. Dwalin's cock was hard, but he did not press it against Thorin until Thorin pushed back against it, wanting to feel it. Dwalin groaned his arousal as he rutted two slow thrusts against Thorin's arse before he reached down and guided his cock between Thorin's thighs instead.

Thorin's instinct was to roll his hips back against Dwalin's thrusts, but Dwalin's hand released his cock to hold his hips still when he began to. Thorin relaxed, and Dwalin's hand returned to his cock. Dwalin wanted Thorin to _rest_ , to allow himself to be pleasured, and Thorin could do that. He could bask in the warmth of the furs and fire, feel the strength and heat of Dwalin's body against his, feel the slide of Dwalin's gold-pierced cock between his legs, growing slick with Dwalin's pre-spending. He could relax and accept the tight squeeze of Dwalin's hand on his cock, and the slow slow strokes he was treated to.

"You feel so good," Dwalin whispered against the back of Thorin's neck, placing soft kisses and tender bites to the skin there. "I missed you..." He pressed his face against Thorin's hair, entire body curling in tighter to him.

 _"Mudtê_ I missed you so much," Thorin whispered back. He reached down to touch Dwalin's thigh, the only thing he could easily reach, squeezed it tight. "I want to be close to you always; your axes at my side and your strength at my back. I wish nothing but your pleasure in my body and mine in yours whenever we desire, until we forget that we were ever without this. That we ever wandered alone."

"Mmm," Dwalin rumbled his agreement against Thorin's neck, resuming his slow thrusting and stroking. "Someday," he promised.

What Thorin wouldn't give to make that true. Still, they had the unexpected gift of this time together, and Thorin would not waste it. He relaxed against Dwalin again, floating in the slow-growing pleasure and drifting closer to sleep as he drifted closer to his climax. He was stroked up to his peak so gradually he hardly realized he'd reached it until the waves of it washed through him and he was spending into Dwalin's hand with a long groan and a tremble.

Dwalin was not far behind him, his seed spent hot and slick against Thorin's stones with a few short thrusts and a broken moan as he held Thorin as tight as he could.

"There," Thorin breathed. "There, _markhê_ , yes..."

Dwalin cleaned them both up with his discarded sleep shirt and tossed it away toward his pack. Thorin kissed him, soft and sleepy, and they settled finally to sleep.

The slowly dying fire was warm, and the furs were soft around them. Thorin could feel Dwalin's heartbeat, strong against him, the soft whuffing of Dwalin's breath in his hair, Dwalin's arm lax and comfortable around him. Dwalin always had fallen asleep fast after coupling. Thorin pressed his face to Dwalin's neck, breathing the warm scent of his skin and the mingled musk of sex that surrounded them. He was safe and warm here, loved and beloved.

Almost, _almost_ , it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do check out the lovely accompanying art by Sparkle:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/123059104858/for-dworin-week-day-4-gift-consider-this-and


End file.
